Green Vampaneze
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: After his death and strange revival he would think that would be the end of his Vampire adventures but now Desmond Tiny is up to no good again and Darren has to fight not only the Vampaneze again but a new improve Green Cousin of the Vampires in the Vampaneze war is upon them
1. Chapter 1

"Ah. There's blood in the air. A sweet refilling view of corpses. A stench that fills my abnormal nostrils and bleed my veins massively." Desmond Tiny breathed in deeply. He twirled around and kicked a bludgeon head like a soccer ball. He skipped through mud puddles and giggled gleefully as a little child would. he loved wars. they always ended with something more than extra for him. he made snowflakes in the blood puddles.

No other bodies rose from the grave tonight. Mr Tiny thought it would be better to watch these souls drift from the endless sea of the never ending scale of the in between world of life and death. Except for one soul. Steve's soul, the prodigal son of Destiny, was too shredded and unconnected to the physical world that even Desmond Tiny could not bring back to life. But there was a another, his other son, with much promise and who had faced certain demise and yet still came out on top with nothing more than a few scratches but with many scars. Desmond brought back his foretold son Darren, back as a Little Person, a creature made up of different pieces of molded flesh and a stout body.

He sent the Little Person back through time to give him another chance at life. But what Desmond Tiny didn't suspect that by doing so he unleashed a ripple in time by doing so. Instead of the Little Person becoming the future version of the Vampire Prince Darren Shan it destroyed all of Destiny's plans simply because of a miss calculation.

Desmond sent the Little Person version of Darren to the past unknowing to all this. When the Little Person was steadily traveling through time and space an error of sorts happened. Time doesn't allow paradoxes, there couldn't be two versions of Darren Shan in the same time frame, even if it was a Little Person of Darren. This same phenomenon happened when Desmond sent back Harkat, but the last time Time had over rewritten it by erasing Harkat's memories of its past life. Time meant to do this to Darren's memories too.

The Little Person however had different idea's in mind. It defied Time's rules and gave Mr Tall the dairies it created in its life time of the vampires assistant and at that very moment Time unraveled and rippled to shreds. Time coordinated its current demise and counter worked itself to fix this error. But it couldn't undo what the Little Person had done, it was too much of a time ripple to go back a third time to the same place otherwise it would completely crash in on itself. So instead time rewrote history differently picking up from right before the point where the Little Person handed over the dairies and Desmond Tiny meddled.

Time corrected its errors by taking the Little Person right before it landed from its time travel to the past and ripped its memories in half and transformed them into a physical form and transported it into a new body. By doing this Time had accidentally created a new life form based on the Little Person's vampiric memories. Unknowing to Mr Tiny until after all this had happened he had accidentally corrupted time into making a new spiece of Vampires and had created a new war of survival. Time had not planned for this but now the matter was out of its control to fix, Desmond however saw this as an opportunity to conduct a new experiment of trail to see the ending fates of vampire clan. He got his spectacle and watched the new Vampire Clan form and grow and took out his watch and started the count off.

* * *

><p><strong>Oww! Tell me what yall think of this, and of course I'm bringing Mr Crepsley back! It wouldn't be the same without that stuffy old bat ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, been very lazy and enjoying doing nothing for a few months out of school. But now ladies and gents you can stop crying now because your favorite author has returned, for the moment then I'm taking a nap XP**

* * *

><p>Darren POV<p>

_There's nothing to do in the after life. Just floating around doing nothing, thinking of nothing, feeling or being nothing, it wasn't even boring. It just was. How did I know where I was? Where am I anyways. Am I lost somewhere and I can't find my way back? What is that? I see something coming. I don't knew what my legs were doing, but they were moving fast in the other direction. Running? I think that's what's its called. The unnamed something came closer until it formed a face and a forehead then a body._

_Mr Crepsley! How I knew this was the name of the person before me I remained clueless. His face was explicitly peaceful, not even the scar deeply buried into the skin tissue of the side of his face seemed less visible and less consuming with the strange aura of its past emitting lifelessly._

_Then as sudden of the familiar persons presence came a sucking sensation dragged my ephemeral body towards a darkening hole and Mr Crepsley was left alone in paradise._

xXx

I woke sputtering and coughed up died blood. Fire was blazing around me and the dead fallen were crisped were they lay.

My vision kept going in and out. A pair of hands lifted my burning torso, when I regained consciousness I was in the back of a pickup truck, the driver was speeding like death was coming after him which it technically was for me. I know I should be dead right now, Mr Tiny's prediction was faulted when I took Steve's and my own life. I couldn't let myself become the shadow king that ruled and destroyed all and everything.

I stretched my helpless corpse like body to the end of the truck but a pair of unwanted hands pulled me back and my head banged against the floor of the trunk. My eyes fluttered, I couldn't get a clear view of the perpetrator. _Don't you understand! If I live we all l die! _My eyes finally let out on me but before I completely went out cold I felt the non helping persons place something wet on my head and they whispered something, "you're not gonna die yet Shan, not until I'm done with you and give the say."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darren POV

When I regained consciousness I was in a small tent. Completely alone, with little people or supervision. I struggled out of the sheets someone thoroughly wrapped me in and flared my legs around and attempted to hope my way out. That is until I lost my balance and a hand shoved me sprawling back onto the bed. Hard.

"This is the third time you tries to escape. The last time I had to knock you out. Stop with the antics already, they're getting you no where."

"Debbie? Debbie!" I sat up only to get smacked down again.

"Stop sitting up. You'll make your injuries worse."

"Where am I now? Wait, I died! Are you dead? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drag you into this. You should have left when you had the chance."

She crossed her arms over her chest and blew a puff of air. "Shut up damn it." She glared daggers at me. "I just saved your ass so you have no room to talk and quite frankly your causing-"

"Yeah yeah more injuries to myself. I got it." I mocked rolled my eyes. I finally got her to smile a little even though she was trying to hide it. Ten points to Gryfindor!

"I'm glad you're alright." She hit my shoulder lightly.

"Me too, and you too. I mean I'm glad I'm not dead but I'm even more glad that your alright. I'll stop babbling now." Debbie laughed. I leaned towards her thinking I could sneak a kiss but Debbie knew this trick, any girl would really. She shoved me back down and a shoot of pain went through my shoulder. I hissed.

"Don't pull that stunt with me Shan. That is older than any vampire of yours ever lived."

"Can you at least give me the peace of telling me where we are while I reconnect my shoulder." I grunted.

"Quit being such a baby." Debbie rolled eyes. She rubbed my shoulder for me avoiding the question.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I can take it. Just tell me. Or I'll run out of here screaming."

"I'll only tackle you to the ground."

"Not while using my vampiric speed."

"Damn."

This is what I missed. The banter between us, but the moment was dead due to the impenetrable smoggy situation we were in.

Debbie sighed and stood, walking over to the edge of the tent and opened the flap. "We retreated back to the Cirque. Or... whats left of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Forever to update. I cut this in half. The next chapter will be up soon (said not me) rxr<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Debbie sighed and stood, walking over to the edge of the tent and opened the flap. "We retreated back to the Cirque. Or... whats left of it."_

Chapter 4

Darren POV

Outside, I could see flames and distant shouting a shaodw or two ran passed so at least we werent the only one here. That I was glad of.

Thats right when someone ran in and I inwardly groaned. _Why the hell is she still alive?_

"Shut it. Best be happy that sargent womanizer her won't let me shoot you in the damn face. This is all your damn doing damn vampires." Police Chief Inspector Burgess manuverord her big belly through.

"Are you pregnant? You look bigger than the last time I saw you."

"Oh! You insufferable-"

"Darren! Inspector Burgess, im sure its just the meds I slipped him." Debbie tried calming the situation. I knew my face was scruntch sideways and my nose knotted like it always does when I'm confused. I slide the covers up my arm and saw Debbie indeed poked me the the biggest ass needle I have ever seen!

"You sly lil lady. You- poshed me."

"What?" Burgess belched.

"I think he means I poked him. Every thing is settled here. Whats going on outside?" Debbie ushered them out the tent. I couldn't see out my right eye or left or was it my left and right? Can I see at all. "OHHHHH Deb, Debbin. Hemlock Sherlock. I can't see." I could hear myself just fine though. Damn I sound high.

"Right right. Just go to sleep Darren." She poked her head back in.

"No. Its the left one!" I slumped over the side.

"Go to sleep!"

"Not without you darling. _Hiccup_. Go to sleep, go to sleep. Count the sheep..." I think my head would have fallen off it felt so heavy. When i reawoken the world never was so nauseating.

"Well at least he's no longer numb." Someone unfamiliar said.

"Drug me again and I'll cut you." I mumbled but still managed to get across.

"Oh please. Do you know how many times I had to poke you with that damn syringe? You didn't even feel the first fifteen times I had to refill." I could guess that was Debbie but she sounded like she was on the other side of the room. People were squeezing my arm and pulling sticky stuff on and off of me. I tried dragging my arm away but they had a powerful grip.

"Fuck youuuu." I hate my after-life reborn-life.

"Damn it you. I'll do it again!" Debbie growled. The hand gripping me and relaxed on Debbie's shoulder. Don't ask me how I know, spidey senses.

"He needs critical rest. I'll tell him."

"Tell _him_?"

"Tell me what?" We said at the same time.

The still nameless doctor turned his hue towards me, still can't see here.

"Ahh." The guy sighed. _I swear if this motherfucker didn't spill the shits his blood will be lunch. No wait damnit, cool it evil Darren._

Sigh again. Damn himmmm. "Its the one named Mr Crepsley. I have limited knowledge that you two are close compadres. He's also worse for wear. He's... you'll find out at some point no use hiding it now. Mr Crepsley is-"

* * *

><p><strong>Right before midnight! And a cliffy and two updates long over due. Hahahahaha<strong>

**I give no fucks for the cussing XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_The still nameless doctor turned his hue towards me… "Its the one named Mr Crepsley. __He's... you'll find out at some point no use hiding it now. Mr Crepsley is-"_

Chapter 5

Debbie POV

I know the news would kill Darren, but the doctor wouldn't listen to me. Had Darren found out after he would be released then he might go on a rampage I know from past experience that he would cause great damage. At least while still in the ward where injections were at the ready, his heart rate may rise and his blood pressure as well but he would be contained and in a somewhat safe environment.

This doctor I respect greatly but his reasoning's can kiss my ass. Darren is a vampire, he could get out without a sweat and make whatever havoc to take his anger out on. I'm only here as a steep pole, a channel to Darren that will hopefully keep him calm when needed.

The news though, I can't stand to see him in pain. I still had one needle in my hand, I flicked the air bubbles in the tube. I wouldn't see him in pain and I wouldn't submit him to it on malcontent. The doctor walked in, I knew from the expression on his face that he was about to tell him.

xXx

I woke up conciously. I hadn't passed out, but my mind had gone elsewhere. _What did I just do?_

The doctor barged in and man did he look pissed. "You had no right to make that call. You could have put him and cardiac arrest."

"I did what I needed to."

"That could have been handled a different way."

"In what way?! He was going berserk!"

"Now listen here Ms Hemlock. You asked me on to this because as you said 'there is no one else I can trust with this'. Now quite nagging me and step back or join him strapped down somewhere."

Debbie did as she was told, although she hated the situation she only hoped he would wake in astatee of mind that could handle the hard truth.

_Wait. Did I just read her mind? I though the rule was with only other vampires that could happen. Debbie tell me what the hell is going right this second! _

Debbie stiffened from her new position on the other side of the bed she touched her forhead as if it had a curiously hurting all this time but only just now decided to bring about pain. Debbie's eyes wondered to me on the table, "Darren?" Her eyes widened as another train of thought unwantedly docked in my mind, my eyes bulged and my hands grasped the restraints holding me down she wished weren't there.

My mouth went dry, to forms words to the words she unwittedly mind zapped to me was impossible but the phrase 'no, this can't be true' was contagious. I opened my lips apart, screw spit who needed it, "Mr Crepsley? Is he really alive?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sort but something.<strong>** Cliffhanger.**** Re****view.**_


End file.
